


A Bestiary of Anara

by Ori_Cat



Category: Relic Master Series - Catherine Fisher
Genre: Gen, bestiary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ori_Cat/pseuds/Ori_Cat
Summary: A description of all the native Anaran flora and fauna encountered in the books. Most species get their own page, but some very similar species have been grouped by genus.





	1. Birds: Arcanophorus garrula

##  _Arcanophorus garrula_

#### Common names: were-bird, black-cap

The were-bird is a small bird, with an adult wingspan typically measuring between 1.5 and 2 feet. The tail can be up to half the length of the body and is wedge-shaped at the tip. The plumage is typically maroon to brown, paler ventrally, with a dark cap on the head and two dark patches upon the secondary coverts of the wings. The beak is a dark grey with a slight ventral curve, and the legs and feet are grey, with heterodactyl and non-palmate toes; in total, this colouration is believed to camouflage the bird in its usual habitat. Females are typically slightly larger than males, and possess a larger pupil than the male; however, these features are by no means distinctive and it is extremely difficult to sex the birds in the field. 

Typically found in deciduous and mixed forests, the were-bird is a shy species and will flush quickly if startled. It is highly cosmopolitan and can be found in forests ranging across the continent. Its main food source is nuts and seeds, and often maple keys with the meat removed or piles of pinecone scales will bear testament to the presence of were-birds in the area. Nests are typically built among the branches of old deciduous trees, and can contain from one to five rounded eggs, coloured brownish-grey with large brown speckles. The altricial young hatch after approximately two and a half weeks of incubation, and are fed mainly by the mother until fledging. 

The were-bird gets its name from its ability to closely mimic sounds in the environment, including the speech of humans. Birds will often be heard repeating fragments of phrases from travellers and repeating animal calls. It is believed that this mimicry is part of the courtship display, as both males and females will call more frequently in areas with a larger population of other birds.


	2. Arthropods: Tricholina caeruleum

##  _Tricholina caeruleum_

####  Common names: blue spider, lentil spider

A cryptic yet common species, the blue spider is found in wooded areas across the continent. It is typically found on the forest floor in humus and leafmould, and on decaying tree trunks, but mainly eschews exposed areas. Under ideal conditions, it can grow to a size of 1 inch in legspan, but usually does not exceed half an inch. The name is derived from the appearance of the upper tergites of the abdomen, which are a deep, almost black-blue, shiny, and devoid of hairs. The remainder of the body is a duller, dark slate colour, and the legs, thorax, and lower abdominal surface are covered in fine trichomes, which the spider uses to sense vibrations in the air and soil caused by the movements of nearby organisms. Eleven simple eyes crown the head, divided into two clusters of four on each side plus three ocelli along the midline, which give the spider an almost 360-degree range of vision. The legs are tipped with small pulvilli rather than claws. 

An active predator, the blue spider feeds mainly on other small arthropods, worms, and caterpillars that share its habitat. It is an ambush predator, and relies on making a single, quick attack on a prey organism. The small fangs are used to inject a necrotic and hemolytic venom, incapacitating the prey and allowing the spider to feed at leisure. Bites are highly painful and, depending on the degree on envenomation, can be fatal to humans, so caution is advised in blue spider habitats. 

Mating occurs in the mid-summer, and after fertilization the female will carry the fertilized eggs around in an ootheca beneath her abdomen. A few days before the eggs hatch, the ootheca will be deposited in a sheltered location – often dead snags or fallen logs - and the female will leave. Offspring emerge as minute versions of the parents and disperse over the course of a few days.


End file.
